The cell surface marker CD133 (Prominin 1) is expressed by neural stem cells and has been used to select for brain cancer stem cells. In addition, CD133 positive cells are highly enriched for cancer stem cells in colon cancer, hepatocellular carcinoma, prostate cancer, multiple myeloma, and melanoma.